WWE  After TLC 2010
by hbk4894
Summary: First Show in hopefully many to come
1. Raw 20 December 2010

_**Raw Results 20 December 2010**_

_**Promo 1 **_

Voices hits to a loud pop to start the show and out comes Randy Orton who last night failed in his bid the win the WWE title, Orton gets into the ring and goes on the microphone, Orton says that last night he was screwed out of the WWE title by The Miz and Alex Riley, Orton says he demands another shot at the WWE title and if The Miz is any kind of a champion he claims to be he will give him that , Orton says he won't wait till WM27 to get his hands on The Miz and he wants him right now in a rematch , the email alert pops us at Orton looks anxious as he waits to find out what the email says and whether or not he will be getting a another title match , Michael Cole reads the email that says Randy you might have forgotten but John Morrison won a number one contender match last night and he will therefore get a title match tonight , Orton looks disgusted with that decision and walks to the back in frustration.

_**Promo 2 **_

Michael Cole gets into the ring after Orton has left and says, The GM email also said right now that there will be a six man over the top rope match to decide who will take on Daniel Bryan at the Royal Rumble for the United States Title, Cole says he has got a list of the competitors here so get out here if I read your name out, Cole starts with R Truth who comes out in his usually style to a loud cheer, Cole says next Ted DI Biase Jr who comes out to a loud boo accompanied by Maryse , Cole says next David Hart Smith who comes out to a loud cheer , Cole says next is Mark Henry who comes out to a loud cheer , Cole says next is CM Punk who comes out to a mixed reaction , Cole says finally is Tyson Kidd

_**Match 1 six man over the top battle royal – R Truth vs. Ted DI Biase vs. DH Smith vs. Mark Henry vs. CM Punk vs. Tyson Kidd **_

_**Beginning**_

Match starts with Punk and Kidd locking up and with Punk getting Kidd in a head lock which he manages to get out of, while at the other end of the ring Truth and DI Biase are fighting and so are Smith and Henry, Punk then dropkicks Kidd to the floor, Punk then goes off to DH Smith and slams him to the ground, R Truth hits an axe handle on Mark Henry while Ted DI Biase has got Kidd in the corner and clothesline him

_**Middle**_

2 eliminations happen within the space of 30 seconds with Mark Henry being eliminated by all 5 of the rest of the superstars in the ring and Tyson Kidd eliminates his former tag team partner DH Smith

We are down to the four superstars as R Truth and CM Punk locks up with R Truth hitting a suplex on the straight edge superstar, about 2 minutes later from this Punk tries to eliminate Truth but Truth manages to hang on, Kidd then hits a drop kick on DI Biase and then an elbow drop from the top rope connects, Kidd then tries to eliminate DI Biase but DI Biase reverses it and punches Kidd, for a second time Punk tries to eliminate Truth but yet again he manages to hang on , Kidd then hits a neck breaker on Ted DI Biase then another leg drop , Kidd tries to pick him up but DI Biase punches him , at the other end of the ring Punk has slammed Truth to the floor , Kidd then irish whips DI Biase into the ropes and clothesline him over the top rope for the elimination

We are down to 3 superstars Punk yet again tries to eliminate Truth but yet again fails to do so, Kidd and Truth then double team Punk hitting the double suplex, they then try to eliminate Punk but to no avail, Kidd and Punk then double team Truth with Punk hitting GTS on Truth and Kidd going to the top rope hitting the leg drop, at this moment they double team him to eliminate and this time they do

We are down to the last two

_**Ending**_

Tyson Kidd with a DDT to Punk, Kidd then tries to pick him up but Punk irish whips him into the corner and puts him on the top rope for a suplex, both men are down and both struggle to get up, after 20 seconds they do, Punk punches Kidd but Kidd ducks out of the way and hits a power bomb on him, Kidd then picks him up and throws him out of the ring, winning him the match.

_**Winner and the Number 1 contender for the US Title, Tyson Kidd**_

_**Promo 3 **_

We go backstage to see a limo arrive at the arena; it stops and out comes 3 members of the Nexus in Husky Harris, Michael McGillicutty and David Otunga , Jerry Lawler then tells us due to injuries suffered last night at TLC , Wade Barrett , Justin Gabriel and Health Slater won't be on Monday Night Raw tonight.

We cut to the interview corner with Josh Matthews with Sheamus, Sheamus interrupts Matthews and tells him to get on his bike, Sheamus says he is so angry at Raw GM for keeping handing Randy Orton title shots when he gets none, Sheamus says he deserves to be the WWE champion and the fact that he is not is a joke, Sheamus goes onto the say he been given a chance to go to Friday night Smackdown and given that hes contract is up after the rumble, he is considering that.

_**Match 2 - Maryse vs Tamina **_

Maryse starts the match better and knocks Tamina to the floor, she then tries to pick her up but Tamina slaps her, Tamina then irish whips her into the rope and when she comes back hits a side walk slam, Tamina then does a few punches to the head then she knocks Maryse head onto the ground several times, Tamina then hits a suplex on her, Tamina then hits a diving splash on Maryse and goes for the cover which goes 1.2.3.

_**Winner – Tamina **_

_**Promo 4 **_

You can't see me hits to a very loud cheer as outcomes John Cena, Cena looking very happy with what happened last night, Cena goes into the ring and gets passed a microphone by Justin Roberts, Cena says that after six months he has finally gotten rid of Wade Barrett, Cena thanks the fans for supporting him during time very difficult time, Cena says he wants to fans to see the last moments of Wade Barrett spell here on Raw , Cena shows the footage of all the chairs falling on Wade Barrett head last night.

Suddenly David Otunga runs down and the camera picks up Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty coming from the crowd, all 3 get into the ring and start attacking Cena, Cena tries to fight them off but eventually the numbers game starts to take over leaving him layed out in the middle of the ring , all 3 leave the ring and go up the ramp happy that the jobs been done when suddenly Cena gets up and runs after them but Otunga punches him and slams his head on the ringside and then big boots him and then kicks him while he is down , Otunga , Harris and Mcgillicutty run up the ramp and get through the curtains as paramedics rush out to check on Cena , some of the paramedics run to the back when they realize they need a stretcher as he wont able to walk to the back as raw cuts to commercial break.

_**Match 3 – The Miz vs John Morrison for the WWE Title in a Hardcore Match**_

The Miz comes down to a loud boo and he taunts the crowd on his way down to the ring , John Morrison comes down to a loud cheer as he clappes the hands of fans at ringside knowing this is big chance in the WWE.

The bell rings and Morrison comes out nice and early as he clothesline The Miz to the ground straight away , The Miz gets up and both men go outside the ring and retrieve weapons from under it , Morrison gets a ladder and The Miz a Chair , both men go back into the ring where Miz manages to get a hit with the chair before Morrison can do anything with the ladder , Miz hits him while he is on the ground and then picks him up where he is about to hit him again but Morrison pulls the chair off him and connects with a shot himself , The Miz is up now and is about to get out of the ring when Morrison hits another chair shot which sends him out of the ring , Morrison then gets out of the ring and hits a suplex , Morrison then goes to the top and hits a slingshot elbow drop , Miz is regrouping now and goes under the ring again for a weapon and gets a table from under the ring and straight away manages to connect with a shot to the ribs of Morrison , Miz for some reason then goes up the ramp and sets the table up and Morrison is now up and The Miz goes back down the ramp and hits a high knee knocking him back down , Miz then locks in a arm lock which Morrison manages to get out of after about 20 seconds , Morrison then pushes The Miz back into the ring as Raw goes to commercial

Raw comes back with both men heading up the ramp where the table is set up with The Miz got a ladder in his hands, Morrison has got a chair and connects with it , The Miz is back up now and hits a bulldog which sends Morrison through the table , Miz goes up the ladder and hits a leg drop on Morrison , he goes for the cover which gets a 1.2.3.

_**Winner of the match and still the WWE champion, The Miz **_

Miz goes back to ringside now to collect his title but before he does that he gets a microphone and says this win of Morrison proves I am the best ever , Miz says there is no question of his ability after beating Randy Orton last night , Miz is about to say his usual catchphrase when the email alert goes off and Michael Cole quotes that it says , you might have beaten Morrison tonight but that means you don't have an opponent for the Royal Rumble well I have took it on myself to name one and he is here and about to come out , Miz and the rest of the WWE universe waits for who it is as out hits The Game to a standing ovation as outcomes Triple H as he stares The Miz down as Raw goes off air


	2. Smackdown 24 December 2010

Smackdown Results 24 December 2010

Teddy Long starts the show by congratulating Edge on becoming the New World Champion but says that not why he is out here tonight, he says that due to the controversial ending to the IC title match between Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston and Jack Swagger, he has decided to have a rematch right here right now between Dolph Ziggler and Kofi Kingston, he then says that Jack Swagger will have to wait for his chance.

_**Match One – Dolph Ziggler vs. Kofi Kingston for the IC title **_

**Start**

Dolph and Kofi lock up and Kofi gets in a arm bar which forces Dolph to go onto the rope , they both go to lock up again afterwards when Kofi drop kicks him to the floor , Kofi sends Dolph into the rope but Dolph comes back with a German suplex , Dolph picks Kofi up but Kofi pushes him and away and clothesline him to the ground , Dolph goes outside the ring to regroup but goes back in after the referee counts to a 1 , Dolph and Kofi lock up for a third time and Dolph punches Kofi in the back of the head and sends him into the ropes and clothesline him out of the ring , Dolph goes out of the ring and starts stomping on Kofi , Dolph tries to pick up Kofi but Kofi punches Dolph in the groin , Kofi then sends Dolph back into the ring , Kofi gets back into the ring after a brief pause but gets punched by Dolph and Dolph then locks in an arm bar , Kofi gets out of it but Dolph manages a slam to the mat , Kofi is on the ground and Dolph locks in an arm bar on the floor , both men then regroup and get back to their feet where Dolph clothesline him to the ground , Dolph then hits a elbow drop on Kofi , Dolph then picks up Kofi and hits a backwards suplex , Dolph goes for the cover at this point which gets a 2 count , Dolph picks up Kofi but Kofi punches him in the groin and sends him into the rope where he then hits a diving cross body , Kofi goes onto the apron and jumps onto the rope and when Dolph gets up hits a flying drop kick , Kofi then starts kicking away at Dolph as smackdown goes to commercial

**Middle**

Smackdown comes back with Dolph on the outside with Kofi looking on then Kofi goes out the ring when Dolph grabs him and sends him over the steel ring steps, Dolph picks him up and the pair locks up as Kofi hits a drop kick, the referee is up to 5 as Dolph gets up and picks up Kofi and throws him head first onto the crowd barrier, both men then get back into the ring after about 10 seconds of Kofi laying on the floor and Ziggler sends Kofi in to the turn buckle then he puts him on the top rope and goes onto the apron where he pushes Kofi of the top rope and goes on the top rope himself and hits a flying elbow drop , Kofi is back up now and starts attacking Dolph with a few kicks and punches.

_**Ending**_

The match ends with Dolph locking in the sleeper hold and Kofi after a while passes out on it.

_**Winner and still the IC Champion, Dolph Ziggler **_

_**Promo 1**_

Teddy Long is sitting in his office when Jack Swagger bursts in and asks why he wasn't a part of the Kofi Kingston vs. Dolph Ziggler match that just happened, Swagger reminds Long that he was a part of the triple threat four days ago for the title, Long says there was a reason for that and says that next week on Smackdown it will Kane vs. Rey Mysterio vs. Cody Rhodes vs. Jack Swagger and the winner will take on Edge at the royal rumble for the world title , Long then says that next week but tonight it will be Edge teaming up with Rey Mysterio taking on Jack Swagger and Cody Rhodes. Swagger looks really pleased with decision as the camera cuts.

We see The Big Show backstage in the car lot when suddenly a car comes at a huge amount of speed and knocks Big Show over, Striker and Matthews are in shock as are most of the people in the arena as Striker suggests they cut to commercial break at this point.

Smackdown comes back on after a few minutes and Matthews gives us a remind of what happened before when The Big Show was run down by a mystery driver , Matthews then says that Show has been rushed to hospital and will we update you when we can.

_**Match Two – Michelle McCool vs. Kelly Kelly **_

They quickly lock up and Kelly hits a slap to the face which gets McCool angry and the crowd goes ooooooo, Kelly then sends Michelle into the corner and hits a few punches to the side areas, Michelle get back into the match and knocks down Kelly and hits a few punches on the ground, Michelle then hits an elbow drop on Kelly to, she then picks up Kelly and hits a backwards suplex, Michelle picks her up again and attempts a head lock but Kelly gets out of it and hits a body slam which sends Michelle out of the ring , Kelly goes onto the top rope but Michelle gets on the apron and clothesline her off knocking her to the outside , Michelle goes round to her and hits an elbow to the face , Michelle picks her up and sends her back into the ring where she then sends her into the rope where Kelly manages to hit a hurricanrana , both are down for a couple of seconds before getting up where Kelly quicker hitting a DDT , Kelly then picks her up and hits a another hurricanrana , Kelly then picks Michelle up and hits a suplex , Kelly then goes for the pin which gets a 1. out , Kelly then picks her up and hits a spear which gets the 1.2.3.

_**Winner, Kelly Kelly**_

_**Promo 2 **_

Albertio Del Rio is in his locker room when Rey Mysterio bursts in and asks him whether it was him who ran over The Big Show; Del Rio asks him who he thinks he is, Mysterio then says a lot of superstars in the Smackdown locker room think it was him, Del Rio denies the accusation and says he was in his locker room to entire time and Smackdown then goes to commercial.

_**Match 3 – Sheamus vs. Chris Masters **_

Broken Dreams hits and out comes Drew McIntyre to loud boos, Drew gets into the ring and says that he was supposed to face Chris Masters now but he doesn't want to, so he has decided to bring someone else in to face Masters as written in my face hits and outcomes Sheamus to a loud boos, Josh Matthews mentions that Sheamus said on Raw he was thinking of coming to Smackdown but we didn't know it would be this soon, overdrive then hits and out comes Chris Masters to a nice cheer.

They quickly lock up and Sheamus quickly hits a punch to the groin then another one and Irish whips him into the corner and then hits a side slam backbreaker, Sheamus picks him up and allows him to regroup then they lock up where Masters gets the upper hand and hits a power slam , Masters then picks him up and clothesline him, Masters then Irish whips Sheamus into the corner where he puts the Irish warrior on the top rope and connects with a backwards suplex from the top rope , Masters then picks him up and hits a spine buster and Sheamus goes to the outside to regroup and comes back into the ring and they lock up and Sheamus sends Masters into the rope but Masters comes back with a running shoulder block , Masters then picks him up and goes behind him and locks in the master lock then Drew McIntyre comes in and stops that from happening causing the DQ

_**Winner – by DQ – Chris Masters **_

Drew and Sheamus then attack Masters but Masters gets the upper hand and sends both fleeing to the back , Chris then stares at Drew as Smackdown goes to commercial

_**Promo 3**_

MacMilltant hits and out comes Teddy Long to a loud pop already got a microphone in his hand, he goes into the ring and takes a breath, he says that the investigation into who ran over The Big Show is under way, he says that he is aware of allegations against Albertio Del Rio over the attack and would like him to come down to the ring to talk about those allegations , Del Rio music hits and out he comes looking angry possible at the allegations put against him , Long says he glad he finally shown up here , Long then says there is no prove against him but it the next couple of weeks there could be , Long says he thinks Del Rio is guilty of the attack and then says due to Sheamus moving to Smackdown , he has agreed with Vince McMahon to move Del Rio to Monday Night Raw in a straight swap. Del Rio starts to get aggressive so Teddy calls out security that pulls him out of the arena.

_**Match 4 – Edge and Rey Mysterio vs. Jack Swagger and Cody Rhodes **_

The match kicks off with Edge and Swagger, they go towards each other and Swagger lands a punch on Edge but Edge recovers and sends Swagger into the rope and then clothesline him over the top, Swagger gets up and it is up to 2 and then Swagger pulls Rey over the apron onto the ground and goes back into the ring at 5 where Edge starting attacking and hits a suplex, Rey is back on the apron now and Edge picks him up and sends Swagger into the corner and then tags in Rey who he hits a drop kick which sends Swagger to the ground and then goes onto the rope and hits a standing moonsault , Rey then continues his attack with a few kicks while Swagger is on the ground , Rey then goes onto the top rope and hits a flying drop kick when Swagger gets up , Rey goes onto another top rope but Cody Rhodes pushes him of while the ref is looking how Swaggers doing , Swagger gets up and tags in Cody who hits a front suplex on Rey , Cody and Jack decide to use their pace and make a quick tag into Swagger who starts his attack with a power slam and then when he is on the ground hits an axe handle , Swagger then locks in a head but Rey pulls out but Swagger quickly punches him to the head , Mysterio recovers and tries to lock in a arm lock but Swagger just laughs and gets out of it , Rey then tags In Edge who sends Swagger into the rope and then hits a missile drop kick when he comes back , Edge picks up Swagger but Swagger punches him but Edge punches him back and knocks him to the ground and then tags back in Rey and at this point Swagger is back up and sends Rey into the corner where Cody is and then tags in Cody where they double team Rey with a double suplex , Cody then hits an elbow drop on Rey , Cody then picks up Rey and hits a flying drop kick , Cody then makes a quick tag to Swagger who power slams Rey to the mat Swagger picks up Rey now and hits a backwards DDT , Swagger then tags in Cody who straight away hits an elbow drop on Rey , Cody then picks up Rey and locks in an arm and moves him to the ground at this point both Edge and Jack come in where Edge kicks Cody which releases the hold , both Edge and Swagger get out of the ring and Cody sends Rey into the corner and tags in Swagger where they hit another double suplex , Swagger then picks up Rey and sends him into the rope but Rey comes back with a drop kick , Rey goes on to top rope but Swagger big boots him which makes Rey sit on the top of the apron looking groggy and Swagger then punches Rey and gets on the top rope and goes up and hits a suplex from the tope rope , Swagger tags in Cody who goes to the top rope straight away and hits a moonsault , Cody then goes onto the apron and hits a elbow drop from the rope , Cody then hits a Cross Rhodes as Swagger gets into the ring and hits Edge of the apron but Rey shows fight and kicks out , Rey gets up and sends Cody into the corner and tags in Edge where they hit a double team move on Cody , Edge puts Cody on the top rope after this and punches him and hits a suplex of the top rope , Edge tags in Rey as they hit a another double team move , Rey then drop kicks Cody into the rope and hits a 619 on Cody , he then goes onto the apron and hits a splash of , Edge comes into the ring and punches Swagger knocking him to the mat below as the ref counts 1.2.3.

_**Winners – The World Champion Edge and Rey Mysterio **_

They are about to celebrate their win when suddenly Kane comes out of nowhere and attacks them , Kane clothsline Rey out of the ring and hits a chockslam on Edge , Kane then goes outside and heads to where the world title is placed and says into the camera , that the world title will be mine at the royal rumble as Smackdown ends.


End file.
